Hollyleaf's Paths
by Oo-Rainpath-oO
Summary: Where will Hollyleaf go-- StarClan or the Dark Forest? This is a fanfic just like that, centering Hollyleaf. There will be two versions of it, one if Hollyleaf goes to StarClan, one if Hollyleaf goes to the Dark Forest. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Reunited

**Yes, I am starting a new story! *gasp* Review! Review! This shall be about the possibilities of where Hollyleaf will go after she died-- STARCLAN? The Dark Forest? Each chapter will take turns being StarClan then Dark Forest. For example, Chapter 1 is in StarClan, Chapter 2 in Dark Forest, Chapter 3 in StarClan. And the stories in StarClan and Dark Forest would be completely different. The StarClan chapters will be the fic about if Hollyleaf goes to StarClan, and the Dark Forest about what would happen if Hollyleaf goes to the Dark Forest. They are NOT together. Understood? xD Okay, explaining took time! Now, come and READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Reunited**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Oh, no… Where am I? I don't know! All I remembered was lots and lots of soil, and I was screaming. Oh, yes. I remember now. The tunnel collapsed on me! StarClan's willing, of course. StarClan _let _those tunnels fall on me. Wait… am I dead? How can that be? I… But I'm one of the three! There was a prophecy about the three of us! Jayfeather was so certain it was us three. But…I'm dead? It's impossible!

A flash of starlight streamed across my green eyes. Oh, no… This couldn't be happening. I can't simply be… dead, can I? Am I going to StarClan? Wait… they probably won't accept me. I tried to kill Leafpool, and I already killed Ashfur. Suddenly, I saw a blurry blue-gray shape. A blue-gray she-cat with silver hairs tinged on her muzzle stepped forward from the starlight. Maybe she's going to punish me for killing. But I don't regret! Ashfur was a traitor! Hmm… I wonder where Ashfur went: the Dark Forest, or here! Still, right now I should care about myself. The blue-gray she-cat meowed, "I am Bluestar. Hollyleaf, StarClan grieves for your losses, but—"

Okay, I couldn't help it, but I interrupted her. "You don't understand what I've been through!" I scowled at her. Another clueless StarClan cat. StarClan cats are mouse-brained. Bluestar quickly snapped, "I've been through things you didn't, too! Now listen!" I hung my head, and the former ThunderClan leader continued: "We are bringing you to StarClan, Hollyleaf." My whiskers twitched, and my right ear prickled. I asked, "Seriously?" Nodding, Bluestar mewed, "It was StarClan's willing that Ashfur had to die. He would destroy ThunderClan. Although you revealed the secret yourself, we must say, you were devoted to the code. Even if you killed, you thought you had to. You were loyal, but you just got… insane."

I admit, I wasn't very fond of Bluestar saying I got insane, but it was the truth. And it was good enough of StarClan to let me into their ranks. But I still can't forgive them for ruining my life. I growled, "Thank you, but it was StarClan who made me go insane!" Quickly, Bluestar shot back, "It was your own fault! No matter how important the warrior code is, it's not worth lives. Understand that, Hollyleaf. Now follow me," she flicked her gray tail and I followed her silently. There was a hole out of the shadowy darkness I was in all along. It was a very… _glittery _hole, with stars soaring around it, and starlight shimmering on its rim. It reminds me of the sun disappearing that time. Sol somehow foretold it. I was actually glad I died. And slightly upset, of course. I was delighted because when I'm dead, I get to know more secrets. You know, StarClan knows _everything_! And upset, because, of course, I wasn't the Power of Three.

"Meet the cats of StarClan," Bluestar meowed kindly, leading me to several cats. First, I saw a huge golden tom. His name was Lionheart. He vaguely reminded me of Lionblaze. Oh, another bad part about dying. No brothers, no sisters. Later I met many legendary cats of ThunderClan: Spottedleaf, Owlstar, Sunstar, Redtail, Featherwhisker, and… well, you get it. I learned lots of history about myself, too. I met the first WindClan leader, Windstar. I'm descended from her, because my _father_, (unfortunately) Crowfeather was descended from Windstar. Yes, that's about it! I was a half-Clan _medicine cat _kit. _Now _can you see why I'd go spitting it all out at the Gathering? It's frustrating, you know! Dirty-blooded me.

It was also pretty sad to have to see some cats I've seen die. Like Molepaw, and Honeyfern especially. She was really sweet. Of course I know all of StarClan probably knew that I killed and tried to do that a second time after that. But they were all nice. I was nervous when Bluestar brought me to meet them. What would Honeyfern say? I mean, I knew her. My best friend, Cinderheart was her sister. Poor Cinderheart. She lost so many cats. Although she lost me, too, I don't think she is my friend anymore, especially after the Gathering. If only she'd miss me. Okay, back to topic. Would Honeyfern scream like a maniac when she sees me? Would she think I was… hazardous? I hope not!

"Hi, Hollyleaf!" Two voices rang loudly at the same time. I shot around, and saw a familiar light brown tabby, and a gray tom. "Honeyfern! Molepaw!" I exclaimed with so much joy. It's good to know someone up here. Ah, but I guess you won't ever understand, until the end of your lives, that is. Sorry. Bad pun. Anyways, apparently the siblings knew what I did, but they still loved me. Good to know. But I was glad they still accepted me. They were true friends… I guess.

The two both had painful deaths. I thought mine was quite okay. I had no regrets about dying, except three, of course. 1) Lionblaze 2) Jayfeather 3) Not being Power of Three. See? Yes, I wish someone would nip my ears and play with me. That's what Lionblaze and I used to do. When we were apprentices and kits, that is. I miss those days, when we were all innocent and happy. Oh, back to the siblings' deaths. Molepaw died of greencough when it swept through the camp. I still remember Sorreltail totally tearing up. I hope she recovered after the death of Honeyfern. Honeyfern's death was shocking. Briarkit was playing with Blossomkit and Bumblekit and little Briarkit tumbled over to a crack. A snake slipped out from there, and Honeyfern quickly leaped to protect the kit, letting herself be bitten. Berrynose was heartbroken. That's how Honeyfern died. Which means, I'm quite lucky. Good to know.

I was fine with StarClan at the moment. I'm reunited with my friends, but I still have a tinge of regret, that is.

* * *

**So... *taps paw* Was that interesting? Next chappy will be in Dark Forest! What happens if Hollyleaf goes to the Dark Forest?! xD **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Review and I'll lubb you! xD**

**See ya,**

**~~Rainy**


	2. Chapter 2 Ashfur

**This is now... Dark Forest version! Enjoy! Hollyleaf will make big sacrifices to fulfill a prophecy... Dead cats get prophecies? OMS? How would I know? This is a Fanfic!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**DARK FOREST**_

**Ashfur**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"No… no! This is not true!" I gasped. I was in the Dark Forest. And I was dead. StarClan had refused to accept me. Okay, let's go way back first. I was in the tunnels, frustrated at how disloyal the Clans were at the warrior code. I was screaming, yelling. I even confessed to Lionblaze and Jayfeather that… well, that I killed Ashfur. Then, of course, the tunnels collapsed on me, StarClan's will. They probably wanted me to die. I was messing the Clans up and messing myself up. I'd be glad to take time in StarClan to heal my broken spirits. But they rejected me from StarClan. How ridiculous was that? They killed me! And then they don't let me join them. Okay, back to my memory. Small flashback…

_I was confused. Everything was shadowy and black. I couldn't see a thing. Now I wished I had white fur like Cloudtail. Maybe then I'd be able to see myself. I turned, and suddenly a flash of starlight streamed passed my eyes. I saw a blurry gray shape. It was Yellowfang. She growled at me, "Hollyleaf! You are dead!" I glared right back into her orange eyes. Her fierce gaze was cold. What? How could I be dead? Then, Yellowfang stepped forward. "Do you think you can join the ranks of StarClan, Hollyleaf?" Is she questioning my loyalty? Of course I was loyal!_

_"Yes, I think so!" I meowed boldly. Yellowfang shook her head, and mewed, "Great. Another mouse-brain who is so certain. But Hollyleaf, do you think you _can _join StarClan, after what you've done?" She snarled those words out. It enraged me. I yowled, "Of course! I died for the Warrior Code!" But Yellowfang just shook her head again, and shouted, "That's exactly the problem. The warrior code isn't everything! The warrior code is not always right! It just keeps things in order, but it's not supposed to be everything!" I cocked my head. What could Yellowfang had possibly meant?_

_Defensive for the code, I growled, "How do you know? Without the warrior code, you might never—"_

_"Quit it, quit it!" Yellowfang sighed impatiently. "You can't join StarClan before you learn the true means of life! The warrior code isn't your life! Was it worth dying for?!" Her words made me… think a bit. Maybe she was right. Was the warrior code really worth my life? I didn't know the answer to any of her questions. But why can't I join StarClan yet? It wasn't right! I— Yellowfang interrupted my thoughts with a soft sigh. "Hollyleaf, you can be welcomed to StarClan anytime. But you don't understand what is right. You can only enter StarClan when fate brings you there. And I'm also going to send you a message. _The holly leaves will push away the darkness of the ash_. Now, farewell." Then she padded toward a hole filled with stars and light. _

_"Wait!" I yowled, and padded behind her, trying to leave the darkness as well. Just when my head was about to enter the starry passage, it disappeared. I screeched in agony. StarClan just rejected me, and gave me a message I didn't understand any way. Suddenly, I could see again. I was in a very dark forest. The trees were dead, and dead bracken, ferns, and plants were all over the ground. Oh no. I was in the Dark Forest. Why did StarClan do this?_

Yeah. I'm unlucky, huh? Getting a very _helpful _prophecy and getting ejected from StarClan. I know, it's unfair. But that's my life, you know. Although, you probably guessed that I do not like my life. So yup, now I'm in this horrible, dead forest with evil cats like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost lurking around. Very remarkable. How can I survive? It's _horrific_! How could StarClan do that to me? When I find my way to StarClan, they will have to explain. Just when I was desperate and feeling lost, I heard a cold voice.

"Just came here?" The words sent a shiver across my spine. I recognized that dry voice of the cat who tried to kill my littermates and I. The voice belonged to the cat who wanted to destroy us. Ashfur. I couldn't believe it! He was here? I whipped around, and glared at a pale gray tom with darker gray flecks. His ice-blue eyes are still as menacing to view. Quickly I shot back, "Yes." Ashfur stepped forward, and meowed, "You deserved it. But I didn't. I didn't kill yet… But I had to come here. Thanks to you and Squirrelflight." I wanted to snarl at him so badly. So I did.

Ashfur glared right into my eyes. I felt my back fur bristle defiantly. "It's not my fault," I growled angrily. "You were the one who made me have to kill you. You were going to destroy the Clans. If I hadn't murdered you, your beloved Clan ThunderClan would be destroyed!" The cold tom stared right back at me. Okay, I don't know how, but my guess was that in the Dark Forest, he had lots of practice on cold glares. I mean, that was the scariest glare I've ever received. Seriously. It sent a prickle across my back. Fox dung!

"I don't care if ThunderClan is destroyed," Ashfur hissed, his fur bristling. "I just want you three and Squirrelflight to be destroyed!" For a moment, I actually pitied him. So much hate in one cat. Swiftly, I argued back, "Ashfur, you don't know what you might've done! I did that for the good of _you_!" Yuck. Did those words come out, you know, the icky way? Like… love. I didn't know what I was saying, but I figured it would make the mouse-brain shut up for a second. Okay, maybe I talked more than he did. But anyways, you get my point.

For the first time, he froze along with his big crow-mouth. Good. I continued: "If you told the secret, the Clans would go insane. It's true. It could be a harsh effect on every cat. And I mean it. You might become an outcast of ThunderClan, Ashfur. We all would. Everyone would lose so many things… And…" I didn't know how to continue. So I use my best way of life. "The warrior code would be destroyed." Ashfur's soft gaze quickly hardened again. He snarled, "I knew it! You just care about the code, not me!" What? Did Ashfur just think I cared about him…? Or did he _want _me to? That's gross! But if I wanted to survive…I had to.

"Do you want me to care about you, Ashfur?" I asked suddenly. Yeah, I got his attention again. Easy grip. Ashfur turned his now-enormous dark blue eyes on me. He nodded bleakly. Okay, that's sick. _Keep gripping his attention… _I told myself. Although it would probably make me go sick a few seconds later, this was my chance to survive. "Then I will." Guess what I did? It was the most absolutely gross, menacing thing that I don't want to do again. I pressed my pelt against his.

That means two things. One, I'm going to survive. Two, I'll have to wash my pelt again and again after Ashfur teaches me where to find water. Good. I got that clear.

* * *

**Ooh, turns out Ashy may've gotten a small crush on his killer! xD I know xD HollyxAsh is weird, but I actually like it. xD I was creative!! xD I am going to be a softhearted goose and let Hollyleaf and Ashfur go to StarClan. Yes, stupid evil Ashfur will become good, and they will... 3. Yeah. You get the idea. Sick. I agree. But gives a twist.**

**I tried to put small humor here. Did it work? I liked the ending. xD So yay for crazy HollyAshness! xD xD xD And yup, the prophecy is ultra easy. xD**


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**OMS! Now I shall make up things! xD More of Hollyleaf and her adventures in StarClan! xD Hmm... The Dark Forest version now has a point: Ashfur and the prophecy. But this one? Maybe I should connect this a bit with my story, _Flaw_! xD MAYBE. Read and review, again! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Tears**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I've never imagined I'd say this, but the truth is, I'm enjoying StarClan right now. I feel so safe with other cats, and I got used to those glittery stars on everyone's fur. It's quite a pretty decoration. Sort of. Well, Honeyfern and Molepaw are my guides. They teach me about StarClan, and introduce the dens, and special places to me. One of the few things I liked the most was the Starstream. It is a vast sparkling stream with stars inside it and starlight glittering around the grass over there. The Starstream helps you enter the living world as an illusion for a living cat to see by jumping into the stream and shout the name of the cat. Yeah, StarClan is a beautiful starry forest. It's wonderful to live in. Another place I love is the Dream Pond. Yup, you got it. It is a luminous pond with stars in it (you can probably tell). StarClan can enter living cats' dreams that way, by drinking a sip of the pond water. Even the water tastes like…I don't know, stars? It's a vaguely sweet and clear taste. I love it.

"Hollyleaf," Honeyfern called out today morning. I clumsily staggered upward, and mewed, "What?" Honeyfern and Molepaw usually organized my everyday schedule. They said they would help me do that for many moons to come, until I get used to StarClan. I'm sure Honeyfern had planned a new destination for us. Or an old one. Loudly Honeyfern meowed, "Molepaw and I decided to take you to the Dream Pond today. You can go visit a living cat's dream there. I-I've visited Berrynose many times. I can tell you w-what to do." Honeyfern's voice cracked. I knew she was in tears now. Poor Honeyfern. She had a love, but she died. I hope Berrynose wouldn't be ungrateful and forget her! I would go into his dream to beat him up if he does that.

Quickly I encouraged kindly, "I'm sure Berrynose would be glad to see you, Honeyfern. I'm going to visit Lionblaze and Jayfeather's dreams." Looking up at me, Honeyfern nodded feebly. She had a big crush on Berrynose and finally Berrynose told her he loved her, too. But she died. Oh, what a perfect timing to die. It must've been horrible for her. But I've never loved. So I don't understand one bit, and I… don't care. Well, Honeyfern and Molepaw led me out of my den, and into some trees dappled with stars. It does get a little annoying when everything is coated with stars. But I don't care. It looks fine.

We arrived at a mystical, radiant pond. I was utterly awed, and my bright forest-green eyes sparkled at the miraculous sight. Of course, it is no longer a miracle, because I'm in StarClan and there's pretty much no miracle after all I've been through. Molepaw instructed, "Drink a sip of this starry pond water, and think of the cats you wish to visit." I already had my visiting-schedule/plan ready. I shut my eyes, crouched down, and took a sip of the water. It tasted spectacular. It was so icy inside my mouth, like frost. It was sweet and clear, and the taste twirled inside my mouth. How wonderful.

I thought, _Jayfeather, Jayfeather, Jayfeather, Jayfeather. _Suddenly there was a purple flash, and I arrived at a brand new forest. There were tall trees, grass everywhere, bushes, rustles of prey, and— I realized the Dream Pond was still in front of me. Did it teleport me into Jayfeather's dream just like that? That's… awkward. But oh well, it's cool. Turning around, I saw a gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes that are definitely not sightless here. It was my brother! I missed him so much! I thought my eyes became really watery.

"Jayfeather!" I yowled. The confused tom whipped around, then smiled widely. I didn't think I'd ever see him as happy as that. He hollered happily, "Hollyleaf!" We touched noses, and I nuzzled him warmly. I told him, "I'm a StarClan cat now, Jayfeather." His smile dropped quickly. "Yes," he sighed. "The tunnels collapsed on you." Believe it or not, I was glad he was sad. Did that sound weird? Well, in other words, I was glad he really cared about me.

I told him softly, "But I will try to visit you as often as I can. StarClan is amazing! They are all nice to me, and I learned about so many things! I learned secrets, too. But I can't tell you," I added when I saw Jayfeather's eager look. His warm scent smelled the same. Grumpiness and herbs. I loved my brother so much. StarClan would be perfect if my brothers were with me. Jayfeather smiled and mewed, "Lionblaze and I miss you so much!" I nodded, and told him, "You can go into other cat's dream, right? Well, we can go together. Come on! Let me show you the Dream Pond!" I led him to the beautiful pond and told him the directions Molepaw gave me.

We both drank the delicious water, and thought, _Lionblaze._ Sooner or later we arrived at another forest. It was a bright forest, with lively plants and lush berries and trees. I glanced at the trees crossly. They were all heather trees. Apparently Lionblaze did not forget Heathertail. All I could hope was that he was dreaming about beating her up or something like the sort. I was glad when I saw Lionblaze spat at the trees. Whoa, was that his hobby? My brothers are unique.

"Hey, Lionblaze!" I called out, trying to be as casual as I could. Lionblaze turned his head and greeted me calmly, "Hey, Hollyleaf." I cocked my head. My brother sure was calm. _Not_. He totally freaked out a heartbeat later. "H-Hollyleaf! And Jayfeather, too! W-what are you two doing in my dreams?" He stuttered a bit. _Now _he was shocked. He's a funny brother. But I still love him, of course. Warmly I laughed, "I visited you, of course. And I asked Jayfeather to come with me. He has powers, remember?"

Lionblaze nodded nervously, and then sighed. "I don't have much faith in StarClan anymore! I can't believe you weren't the Power of Three!" Oh, great. I'd just forgotten that horrible memory. Thank you, Lionblaze! Anxiously, I told him, "D-don't worry. I-I d-don't care. W-who is the t-third, then?" Oh no. I stuttered more than Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom stared back into my green eyes with his amber ones. He replied solemnly, "The third is whether Dovekit or Ivykit. They are Whitewing's children." I dipped my head fretfully. Then I stammered, "L-Lionblaze. You must believe in StarClan. StarClan doesn't control anything. But they will always try their best to protect you and give you warnings."

Jayfeather stared at me with his sky-blue eyes. He whispered gravely, "Hollyleaf, you're crying." I realized he was right. Tears were streaming down from my eyes. I quickly escaped from the forest, and padded to the Dream Pond. _StarClan hunting grounds, _I yowled inside my head. There were still tears surrounding my eyes when I woke up from StarClan. I'm afraid I would continue to cry on and on. My tears are mean to me, and so is my mind. It keeps thinking: _I'm not the third!_

Those words I didn't want to hear the most.

* * *

**Aw. Poor Honeyfern. Poor Hollyleaf. OMS! Did I just say Hollyleaf was poor? She was... evil/dumb! Sort of! Well, I still feel bad for her. xD I develop feelings for the characters I write about!! xD Well, hope ya enjoyed this chappy. xD Review! Review! Read! Review! Review! Thanks, bye!**

**~~Rainy**


	4. Chapter 4 Survival

**I actually got a review begging me of no more HollyAshness! xD But that's the whole Dark Forest thingymajiga, right? So I gotta do it. Sorry. Maybe you should just read the StarClan one. Don't know. Your own choice, you know. If you don't want HollyAshness, you can not read this story if you want. Anyways... Here's our second chapter in the Dark Forest! ^^**

* * *

Chapter Four

**_DARK FOREST_**

**Survival**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I never thought I would say this, but I think Ashfur isn't that bad. Yes, he nearly killed me, but I killed him instead. You know, he can be just a hurt cat. Squirrelflight hurt him, and that's why he wanted to hurt her back. I actually feel bad for him. That heartless she-cat hurt me, too. I've been with Ashfur for so many moons I can't count. He's not the worst companion, just a little prickly at first. I had to lie a lot. That was the bad part. But now…I felt kind of weird when I'm with him. We've grown to become friends, but I'm well aware that he

He forgave me for killing him, and helped me survive as well. I don't know why we need to when we're dead, but we still had to eat regular meals, live our lives (in a way), and drink normal water. That's the tricky part. I have no idea either, but it seems as if it's possible to starve to death even after you're dead. Complicated, huh? Well, you got to be in the Dark Forest to know that. It should be so much easier in StarClan. They had proper hunting grounds and pools of water. In the Dark Forest, everything is tricky. Ashfur explained that he had to fight his way to survival when he first came. There were no rules in the Dark Forest. You got to play dirty, that is. In the Dark Forest, there is no such thing as "fair".

"I know a good source of water," Ashfur taught me on the first day. "When I first came, I found it myself." He flicked his tail proudly. Then he mewed, "Prey isn't actually scarce here. There's always enough for every cat here to… well, _survive _while being dead. It's quite complicated, and I still haven't had everything figured out yet." I nodded; glad to have a mentor to survival. The gray tom led me to a vast, clear pool. It's almost surprising that there could be such a wonderful water source in this dead forest. I quickly crouched down to drink the water, but spat it out quickly. It was disgusting!

Furiously, I spat, "What kind of water is this?" Ashfur blinked. Then he meowed, "You need to get used to it, Hollyleaf. It's all we have to survive. Even if the taste may seem foul, it should be the key to survival. When you get used to it, you will find that it is not that bad." I nodded weakly. Yuck. So many bad things happened ever since Yellowfang rejected my entrance to StarClan. First, I had to be with Ashfur, because he was sort of my key to survival. Second, Ashfur seems to have scary feelings for me. Third, nothing is good in this dead forest. Boldly, I took another sip of water. This time it didn't seem as foul-tasting. I should get used to it soon.

"Let's catch some prey now," I croaked after swallowing a mouthful of water. "I'm starving." So Ashfur led me under a lifeless pine tree, and we dropped into hunter's crouch. I felt like I was back in ThunderClan again. But this was a very dead forest for the dead. That sounded weird, did it? Sniffing for prey, I listened carefully for the rustles of the forest floor. With deceased bracken and ferns all over the ground, it was easy to hear a mouse scurrying over a dried oak leaf ten fox-lengths away. That was exactly what I heard, and so I crept quietly and began stalking the mouse that was out of sight with my senses. Finally, a small furry brown shape emerged into my green gaze, nibbling on a fallen, colorless flower in search of a seed. The russet-furred mouse didn't notice me at all. It kept nibbling the flower, from stem to petal. What a desperate little creature. Too bad it was put here to get eaten.

I continued to stalk it, and with each pawstep I tried my best not to step on dead bracken or leaves. This was not a cautious mouse, fortunately. I pounced on it and killed it with a strike of my claws. Smugly, I carried the mouse back to the pine tree. There I saw a wood pigeon already placed there. Ashfur was apparently making a fresh-kill pile, so I placed my mouse there, too. At the end, I caught two more sparrows to add to the pile. When I returned, I saw that Ashfur was already chomping down a starling. This forest was dead, yet filled with all sorts of prey. After placing my sparrows on the pile, I stared thoughtfully at the fresh-kill we've caught. One wood pigeon, two sparrows, and one mouse. I took a wood pigeon and a sparrow, and settled beside Ashfur.

The food was okay. I thought they tasted a little more bitter than usual, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it, like Ashfur says. I hope I'll get to fulfill that prophecy Yellowfang gave me soon, and zoom to StarClan in a heartbeat. I don't want to keep staying with Ashfur, I guess. He does get annoying. With a full belly, I lay down to sleep, and realized that Ashfur had snuggled beside me. Yuck. What does he expect from me? Oh, right. He thinks the wrong way, as always. And I lied to survive. I actually regretted a bit for lying, but I had to live even when I'm dead. Again, that didn't make sense. But all I've been through hadn't either. _The holly leaves will push away the darkness of the ash._ Maybe I am the holly leaves, and Ashfur is the ash. But how can I push away the darkness of him? I have no idea. But I guess that means I'll have to stay longer in the Dark Forest. Good to see you again, bad luck.

* * *

**Hmm... Ashfur is getting weird and out of character in my story. But so? Take it on, my friends! xD Well, see ya. Hope you liked this chappy. R&R! Please! xD**

**~~Rainy**


	5. Chapter 5 Two Deliveries

**STARCLAN! This will be a pretty sad chappy. And cool. Just read, and don't forget to review! *dances the ReVIEW OR UR DEAD dance* Two deliveries will be made...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Two Deliveries**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I was excited. And sad. Let me begin with the sad bits and end happy. First off, a cat joined us. It was a kit named Larkkit. I heard he was a RiverClan kit, but I felt sad just the same. No kits deserved death, Lionheart told me. He was beside me as the group of StarClan cats watched Silverstream lead the small kit to our hunting grounds. Larkkit was a fluffy silvery tom with light brown paws. His eyes were not open. Fortunately, they would open in StarClan. He was a stillborn of Mintfur and Otterheart. But there was some good in their kitting, for the other three kits survived. Four was a _lot _of kits! It was sad that Larkkit couldn't become the apprentices his siblings Sagekit, Fawnkit, and Boulderkit would become in six moons. Silverstream gently carried the small kit into the nursery section of StarClan. I hope Larkkit will be fine with StarClan. After all, this was where he'd stay now, forever. This was his new Clan. This was the first delivery made today.

The second delivery was just… thrilling for me! No, there wasn't another dead cat. Would I be happy then? If it were Leafpool or Squirrelflight, I might, but I would think I was unreasonable for them to enter the noble StarClan hunting grounds. But since I was forgiven, maybe they would, too. Okay, anyways, back to topic! I was sent to make a delivery. A delivery of a _prophecy_! Bluestar gave me permission. I will retell what happened this morning.

_"Hollyleaf!" I heard a strong voice call out loudly. Before staggering upward, I let out a big yawn. Who was waking me up so early? I lifted my head to take a look, and spotted a familiar blue-gray shape. It was Bluestar. Crossly, I sprang upward and murmured drowsily, "You better have a reason to wake me up, Bluestar." The blue-eyed she-cat gazed at me and mewed solemnly, "I have a great reason, in fact. You must deliver a prophecy to Jayfeather." My eyes widened. That was a _great _reason indeed. Quickly, I grinned and replied, "Good reason. What is the prophecy, then?" I couldn't help but stay gleeful. StarClan trusted me with something important._

_Bluestar's eyes balanced on me. She meowed, "Speak to Jayfeather, and tell him that danger will be coming. A dark age will arrive, and they must find the third quickly. Then tell him: _Dove's wing will swoop above danger; ivy's vine will trap the trouble. Two becomes one, and the three shall arise._ I knew exactly what it meant. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were now apprentices, and if they work together, they will become the third. The two of them would become one if they work together. I was going to deliver that prophecy! I got bouncy, and I quickly mewed, "Great! I will go now!"_

So now, I am scampering toward the Dream Pond. I arrived swiftly there, and took a sip of the frosty water. It maneuvered into my throat, sending me a shiver into my tail. I yelled silently, _Jayfeather! _There were three flashes, and soon I was in a dead forest. It was so different from the one I saw last time. I spotted a gray tabby tom glancing around wildly. This was Jayfeather. I heard thunder clap, eagles crowing loudly above, and suddenly, a bloody red streaked across the sky. Jayfeather didn't notice me at all. He was too shocked by the changes of the calm, lovely forest. Turning my head to observe the now-different forest, I identified a sinister hill of bones. It was horrific! But that might've been the special effects for the prophecy. So I spoke.

"Jayfeather," I mewed calmly. I didn't know why, but I spoke so calmly. Maybe StarClan did something weird to me. Maybe it was the water I drank from the Dream Pond this time. It was so icy and cold, and then it suddenly turned warm, then cold. Weird, right? But that was what I felt and tasted. Could it be what made my voice seem so shrill, ominous, and strangely calm? Jayfeather whipped around and stared at me with crazed blue eyes. He was going crazy. He swallowed stiffly and stammered, "H-Hollyleaf?"

I nodded slowly. His eyes darted into different directions as he cried, "What is happening?! Why are you visiting me in such a way?!" I just gazed at him. It was weird that I stayed so calm. I wanted to freak out myself. But I spoke anyways, _calmly _again. "Jayfeather, danger will be coming," I echoed Bluestar's words. "A dark age shall arrive, and you must find the third quickly." My shocked brother backed away from me.

"W-what are you saying?! Are you sending me a prophecy?" he demanded angrily. I didn't know why. I just kept staring at him like I was lifeless. Then I continued in my shrillest voice: _"Dove's wing will swoop above danger; ivy's vine will trap the trouble. Two will become one, and the three shall arise."_ Quickly I meowed, "Jayfeather, it is your job to unfold the means of the prophecy. Good-bye." Slowly, everything faded black, and…

I woke up finding myself crouched down before the Dream Pond. Was that how Jayfeather felt after receiving a dream from StarClan from the Moonpool? Well, this was definitely different. I was in Jayfeather's dream, and I just delivered a prophecy! I felt my fur bristle in joy. Maybe I am starting to become a big character in StarClan. I don't know, but I was happy. And frightened, of course. StarClan hid my own voice and sort of controlled me when I drank the water from the Dream Pond. I don't know, but it's also cool. Not the menacing voice part, the calm part.

Yellowfang greeted me when I turned my head around to head back to my den in StarClan. She mewed, "Hollyleaf, how was your first experience of delivering a prophecy?" I smiled, and confessed all I felt. "It was a little creepy, but it was very exciting overall. I feel so… important now." The gray she-cat gave me a small grin and replied, "There are much more prophecies to deliver in the future… unfortunately. But they aren't games, I warn you. They might be ultimately solemn news when the medicine cats figure it out. Although, of course, you can't forget the fun experience of delivering a message foretelling sometimes deaths of several cats, eh?" she added sarcastically. I growled playfully in return. It was typical Yellowfang.

"Let's go, now," I mewed, and we both headed back towards the camp of StarClan. I entered the warrior's den and Yellowfang returned into the medicine cat's one. In there I found many StarClan warriors already asleep. I still felt pretty awake, so I padded toward the other dens to secretly observe the sleeping cats. In the medicine cat's den, I found Yellowfang already snoring away. Ha. Typical Yellowfang. Spottedleaf was sleeping quietly (unlike Yellowfang), and I saw the shapes of many more medicine cats such as Brambleberry and Mudfur curled up comfortably. Medicine cat dens are the dens with the fewest cats.

Sadly, that brings me to the fact that the two most crowded dens were the warrior's den and the _nursery_. I kept padding along, and peeked into the leader's den. Many former leaders were asleep there, snoring softly (again, unlike Yellowfang, who was snoring louder than the thunder). I saw Bluestar there. After a prick of her ears, I quickly walked away. The next den I reached was the apprentice's den. It was pretty crowded, too. Molepaw was fast asleep in there, along with many young cats like Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw. I pitied them, for they never got to become great warriors of ThunderClan.

I snooped into the elder's den, and spotted Frostfur, Rosetail, Patchpelt, and One-eye snuggling together in a corner of the grassy den. Out of all the elders, Halftail was snoring the loudest, and I fleetly exited the den after Tawnyspots shuffled a bit. Then I reached the queen's den. It was the den with fewest cats in it, fortunately. Silverstream was there, and I sniffed a bit. She was a great cat, and she always supported me after I came to StarClan. When a few cats like One-eye complained about how I didn't deserve StarClan, Silverstream protested for me and helped me a lot. She died kitting her kits, Featherkit and Stormkit. Stormfur is now living well with Brook and the Tribe, and Feathertail is now in StarClan, with a paw in the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Sniffling, I exited the queen's den and finally ended up in the last, crowded den. The nursery. I stared into it, and saw a bunch of sleeping furry bundles inside. I could see Hollykit and Larchkit, the kits of Ferncloud. The two both died to starvation during the Great Journey, according to Bluestar. And Bluestar's kit, Mosskit was here, too. Larkkit couldn't sleep. I saw him exploring the wide nursery. His eyes were now open, and in the dark, I could faintly make out some starry-yellow eyes. Beautiful eyes. Poor, poor Larkkit. My black fur blended into the shadows, but his yellow eyes spotted my bright green ones gleaming in the dark.

"Who are you?" he whispered softly. Slowly, he padded toward me with his fragile paws, and I gave him a small lick. "I'm Hollyleaf," I replied. The rest of the night, we talked together until little Larkkit fell asleep. I showed him the StarClan territories. Larkkit didn't want to join StarClan, and he missed his parents. Poor little Larkkit, dying so young. For once I felt as lucky as ever. When the fluffy kit fell asleep, I carried the silvery furred tom-kit back into the nursery, and returned to the warrior's den. Oh, if only he lived long enough!

I'm sorry I had to end this the sad way.

* * *

**Yay! This was a pretty long chapter and I worked a long time on it. Aww. Poor Larkkit... He was a stillborn! Yah, I had to flip through the books and search for elders, leaders, warriors, kits, and apprentices that died. Sniffle. I found lots... xO Sadly! REVIEW _NOW_!!!  
**

**Rainy**


	6. Chapter 6 Encounter

**Sorry this chapter came out so late. I had a small writer's block on this, but now it's all done. It's not the longest chapter, but I promise you the next Dark Forest chapter will be spectacular. It would contain some thrilling scenes... *snickers* Anyways, more of Ashy and Holly!! xD**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**DARK FOREST**_

**Encounter**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Hollyleaf," a voice sounded inside my head. I opened my eyes to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me. It was Ashfur. "What?" I asked, irritated. I never got enough sleep. Ashfur glared at me and snarled, "It's not my fault you sleep so late, you know." Oh, great. Did he practice reading minds in the Dark Forest as well? I growled back, "Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Ashfur mewed, "Well, today we have to venture deeper into the forest. I want to show you the Shadow Pool, but it's not the safest place."

Curiously, I asked, "Why isn't it safe?" Ha-ha. It's not like any place in the Dark Forest was safe, eh? But we're already dead. Could we die again? It wouldn't matter if it wasn't safe anymore. Ashfur's dark blue eyes darkened (if that's possible). He replied, "Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are always around there." Ouch. Yeah, that made _my _eyes darken, too. I sighed and meowed, "We can risk, right?" I'd rather die again than be in the Dark Forest with Ashfur. The pale gray tom nodded reluctantly.

"Then let's risk," I announced. I staggered upward, and told Ashfur, "Lead the way." So he led me out of my den of sticks and dead bracken, and brought me into gaps between dark bushes and shadows. Following a narrow gray Thunderpath, we reached a bubbling black swamp. As I leaned closer to take a better look, Ashfur shoved me back and warned me, "Be careful. That's the Shady Swamp, and it's very dangerous. Your body can melt if you touch it. Hawkfrost lost a paw from it once. But it recovers, of course, but it's an unpleasant experience." I nodded, and we padded away quickly, until— yeah, a cat appeared. I've heard horrifying tales about this cat. It was Brokenstar. Before us stood a huge long-haired dark brown tabby tom with bright orange eyes, a broad, flattened face, a battle-scarred muzzle, and a tail bent in the middle like a broken branch. That was the full summary of his frightening appearance. No, I forgot to add a word. Let me repeat the sentence. Before us stood a _scarily _huge long-haired dark brown tabby tom with bright orange eyes, a creepily flattened, broad face, a frightening battle-scarred muzzle, and an odd tail bent in the middle like a broken branch, and most of all, a bloody, murderous smile. Okay, I guess that was more than a word, but it's the full description.

Brokenstar padded closer to us. "Hello, newcomer," he growled. "And isn't it…" he sniffed twice. "Aren't you Ashfur?" Ashfur glared at him, but Brokenstar held his gaze (well, he was blind, so Ashfur's scary glare is now officially useless). "Run," he whispered at me. I wanted to run away, yeah, but I decided I should be a heroine or something. "No," I shot back mutinously. "I'm not leaving you." Ashfur's dappled blue eyes glimmered, and we both turned to face the frightful former ShadowClan leader.

"Can you let us pass?" I asked. Brokenstar chuckled, and boomed, "Do you think I'd let you?" Pest. He continued: "Well, I won't. I'm bored, and I need something to do." He unsheathed his claws. What a mouse-brain… So Ashfur and I unsheathed our claws as well. Launching myself upward, I charged at the huge tabby. The dark brown tom sidestepped, but tripped on Ashfur's tail. Well, he was a clumsy mouse-brain after all. I pounced onto his side and belly raked him. He yowled in pain and staggered to the side as his belly ripped open into a bloody wound. Blood flowed onto the forest floor like a river, and Ashfur and I slowly walked away.

Ashfur flashed me a playful, mocking smile and exclaimed, _"That's _my killer!" I rolled my eyes and shot back, "You were just too weak." He kept grinning and I had to grin back. We were becoming pretty good friends, but I still think being with him is sort of gross. Finally, we reached to an even more shadowy place. Suddenly I had to ask a question, "How do you know where all these places are? I thought the Dark Forest was endless?"

"I spent most of my time here exploring," Ashfur explained as we stepped near a shady pool with dark water. Then he turned to the pool and meowed, "This is the Shadow Pool, Hollyleaf." I nodded, and Ashfur announced, "We're really lucky—"

"Because we're not around? Well, now you're not lucky," a bitter voice sneered. We froze. My fox-dung luck. Two dark brown tabby toms stepped out from the bushes concealed in the shadows. One was huge, and had unusually long front claws, including a pair of cold amber eyes. Beside him stood a smaller tom, with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Exactly, my fox-dung luck. Oh, what could be worse? Well, I guess I was about to find out. Turning my green eyes on the two evil cats, I grumbled, "Um, what's up?" Oh, great. Could I think of anything better than _Um, what's up_ when two historical villains are standing before me plotting something horrible? I guess not.

Hawkfrost let out a snigger, to my dismay. "Nothing," he snickered loudly. My eardrums rattled at his penetrating voice. Ashfur snarled, "You've tricked me more than once, Hawkfrost. We will leave at once. But don't harm us." Tigerstar curled his lip, and laughed in his low-pitched, piercing voice. "Are you trying to protect the one guilty of your murder from _me_, Tigerstar?" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him as hard as I could. Apparently, my glare did not have the effect Ashfur's glare had on me. Hey, he's _Tigerstar_!

Tigerstar padded forward as Hawkfrost did the same. Soon, they got it locked in a circle. We were stuck. I didn't dare imagine what would come next, but I knew that this encounter was not the best. My fox-dung luck today. I hope, after this fight, we wouldn't encounter more evil cats. But I guess that couldn't be expected, eh? Good luck to me.

* * *

**Wow, Hollyleaf is a black cat. Maybe that's why she's so unlucky? Nah... lol. She srsly needs a good luck charm. No clovers here tho. Oh! Larkkit plushies to all of you for reviewing! And big thanks to stormikat for most of this chappy. It was her idea to let her meet Tiggy, Hawky, and Broky. (Sry, weird names, but I waz too lazy.) Well, Good luck to Hollyleaf.**

**~~Rainy **


	7. Chapter 7 Queens And A Mission

**WEEE! I'm updating faster than usual today, as a sorry gift for not updating for such a long time in the last chapter! More of some cute Larkkitness!!! And Hollyness, of course! How about our POTs? Take a peek to the world of StarClan-- for I'm showing you more than you'll ever know!**

**P.S. Was that a cool lead? xD Or summary!?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Queens And A Mission**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Come on, Larkkit," Silverstream coed desperately. "Graypool will be a great mother to you here." Larkkit sniffed rudely, and mewled, "No! I want Hollyleaf!" Silverstream blinked, surprised, and then turned to stare at me. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you can teach me about how to take care of kits, and I can move to the nursery?" Graypool walked beside me and mewed, "I think this is a great idea. I've been having too many kits to take care of." Beside her, a dozen RiverClan kits circled her and mewled happily. I almost snickered. Giving me a worried glance, Silverstream meowed, "That would be tough, though, Hollyleaf. You would have to stay in the nursery forever, then, unless another cat takes your place as mother for Larkkit." I just shrugged again.

The beautiful silver tabby smiled slightly, and then meowed, "But you don't have any milk. I'll provide milk for Larkkit, then. And he can be good friends with the kits I take care of: Waterkit, Streamkit, and Robinkit." I nodded, and she began to introduce the nursery to me. I was becoming a queen! Well, that's pretty much because of Larkkit. I spent every day with him, and took him on tours when Honeyfern and Molepaw brought me to new places. I've been having a soft spot for him, I suppose. I scolded him when I had to, and comforted him when he was unhappy. Many nights, if he couldn't sleep, I'd lick him and tell him stories elders told me before. I guess he really liked me. Then, Silverstream came and told Larkkit that Graypool would be his mother in StarClan, and he kept growling, "No!" Finally we knew why he didn't want Graypool. He wanted me to be his mother. I guess I'm going to have an even more different life in StarClan.

We padded into the nursery, and went through the tunnel to the medicine cat's den. Yeah, these two dens are connected, for some reason. I'm not the expert. Brambleberry flashed a pretty grin when Larkkit and I entered the den, and Silverstream explained, "Larkkit wants Hollyleaf as his mother here. He doesn't want anyone else." Surprised, Brambleberry hastily smiled at me and meowed, "You must've spent lots of time with little Larkkit. Well then, let's have Snowfur teach you about queens and kits." I cocked my head, and saw a pretty long-haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes and gray-tipped ears. "She's Bluestar's sister," Silverstream whispered into my ears. I promptly nodded.

Larkkit mewled blissfully and I gave him a quick lick. Was this how it felt to have a kit? I don't know. Snowfur stepped to my side and gave me a kind smile. Beside her were a blue-gray tom-kit with green eyes I recognized as Mosskit, and a small light ginger she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes. "This is Lightkit," Mosskit explained, grinning widely. Larkkit smiled back and exclaimed, "I'm Larkkit!" The kits played around delightfully as Snowfur told me, "Mosskit is Bluestar's kit, and Lightkit is one of Mistyfoot's kits, a stillborn." I dipped my head, and replied, "Larkkit is a stillborn of Otterheart and Mintfur." Yeah, he was RiverClan, but now Larkkit is a StarClan cat. I still remembered the prophecy I delivered to Jayfeather that night. And after that, I talked to Larkkit for the first time. It was quite a string of events.

Snowfur explained to the schedule of some kits, and suggested what Larkkit should start out with. Whenever Larkkit gets hungry, according to Snowfur, I would have to bring him to Silverstream to suckle. I brought Larkkit back to the nursery shortly after that. I was still curious about what happened down there afterwards, so I left Larkkit in the nursery (telling him to listen to Graypool and play peacefully with her kits). A few days ago, Honeyfern showed me the Starlight Orb. It's a really clear pond, and you can see images of what certain cats are doing. There are twelve Starlight Orbs, all in different places. I decided to go to the fifth Orb, where cats barely went to. I traveled through twisted paths and hidden passages, and finally, reached it.

Before me was a clear pond with stars shimmering off the surface, and moonlight glowing across the reflection. The tall willow trees surrounding it were dappled with white light. I walked towards it, closed my eyes, and sipped some frosty water. _Jayfeather and Lionblaze,_ I thought intently. The whole pond shimmered brightly, and I saw the shape of my brothers: a gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes, along with a fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes and a light brown tabby-and-white she-cat. _Those are Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw! _I thought.

_"You three," the image of Jayfeather began. He gasped for breath for a second, and meowed, "I've received a prophecy from Hollyleaf." Lionblaze gaped at him and challenged, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jayfeather frowned and shot back, "I had to find the right time." Ivypaw cocked her head and mewed, "Does this have anything to do with me being able to run faster than WindClan, and Dovepaw being able to see into the future?" _I blinked, surprised. They had such powers? _Nodding, Jayfeather mewed, "She—"_

_"Wait, you two have powers, too?" Lionblaze fluffed up his fur. "But it's supposed to just be _three_!" Jayfeather shook his head and meowed, "That's why I'm telling you this!" He described the dream he had, and the prophecy I delivered. "Hollyleaf told me, _'Dove's wing will swoop above danger; ivy's vine will trap the trouble. Two will become one, and the three shall arise.'_ It's a very clear message from StarClan. Dovepaw, Ivypaw," he took a deep breath. "You two will have to cooperate fully, and become one. Then you two will become the third." Dovepaw gawked at Jayfeather and gasped, "Do you mean… Ivypaw and I together would be the third?" _Clearly, Jayfeather had explained to the sisters earlier about the Power of Three. I'm sad that I was never the Power of Three, but I guess I took part in this after all.

I knew I should go and do something special now. I raced off from the pool, the images of the four cats fading, and I pounced to my true destination now. The Starstream.

* * *

**What is Hollyleaf planning to do when she reaches the Starstream? She's on a mission...! **

**What? Hollyleaf is becoming a queen?! I had the idea of doing this because stormikat asked me if Larkkit had anything to do with the prophecy. I decided, maybe. But then I have to let him get a more major role, then...! But I thought it was just sweet of Larkkit by saying, "No! I want Hollyleaf!" x3**

**I don't own the characters except for Larkkit, Lightkit, Waterkit, Streamkit, and Robinkit. And I doubt those powers I made up would really be so, but I just decided to make them like that. Dovepaw's power is cooler! x3 Yay! R&R! And yeah, impatient Lionblaze kept interrupting poor Jayfeather. *taps paw impatiently***

**~Rainy**


	8. Chapter 8 Questions

**Yay! Hollyleaf is back with some awesomeness! Fight scenes! Questions! WELLLL... enjoy! Best 2 reviewers get hmm, Hollyleaf plushies (or voodoo dolls, your choice)!! Have fun reading this chapter! She's here to fight. What of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost? What can Hollyleaf do??**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**DARK FOREST**_

**Questions**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I can't believe how unlucky I was, especially today. You don't know what I mean by "unlucky"? Well, look at it this way. I just finished walking away from Brokenstar after a small fight, and now I'm standing here, facing Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. You bet. I'm the unluckiest cat ever, I suppose. Okay, let's set things up. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were circling us, sly smiles printed on their faces. Have I mentioned how much I hated those kinds of crooked smiles, thinking about evil things? I suppose everyone hates those smiles, anyways. Except these two stupid dark brown tabby toms, of course.

"Let us go," I growled angrily. But my fear-scent utterly betrayed me. Stupid fear-scent. I glowered at the two treacherous toms, and Ashfur did the same as we closed up together. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were near us now. Their whiskers brushed my nose, making me want to sneeze. Still, I prevented myself from doing so, because it would mean ultimate embarrassment (not to say I've got enough of that in front of villains). Tigerstar's lip curled slightly as he sneered, "Oh? You think I _will _let you go?" I gazed into his ambitious amber eyes intently (half-pleadingly), and nodded. I guess they thought I was foolish for nodding, because Hawkfrost let out a chuckle. "Tigerstar, I reckon we should just leave the two for Darkstripe and Clawface," he snickered loudly (making my fur bristle and spike up). The huge dark brown tabby just glared at me and muttered, "That may as well be so." Hawkfrost had Tigerstar upset, and so he quickly meowed, "But we might as well leave a mark." Rolling his eyes, Tigerstar meowed, "You're mouse-brained." They stalked off. I sighed in relief, but Ashfur froze.

Cocking my head, I asked, "What's the problem?" Gazing at me, Ashfur choked, "Because… when they say Darkstripe and Clawface…" He couldn't say the rest. I've gotten the answer. Two toms emerged from the shadows. I _am _unfortunate. I finished Ashfur's sentence for him. "… they really come." I turned to face a dark gray and black tabby tom with green eyes and a battle-scarred brown tom with yellow eyes. Darkstripe and Clawface were here. I gasped for breath, and we both backed away.

"Tigerstar left them for us," Darkstripe murmured eagerly, and I could tell he's gone insane. Yeah, the Dark Forest could _really _get some cat to turn insane. He leaped into the air, letting out a vicious battle cry. I quickly sidestepped and pinned him down. Right. I had to be aggressive. Clawface charged toward Ashfur, yowling furiously. I fretted for my companion, because Ashfur was weak. I knew that, for I had pressed my own teeth onto his throat before. I let go of Darkstripe to help Ashfur. In an instant, I had Clawface pinned down, and I lowered my head to bite his throat, until I realized the mistake I made by helping Ashfur. I released Darkstripe. How stupid of me. The dark tabby tom let out an eager, disgusting squealing noise as he dove toward me to claw me.

Maybe Ashfur wasn't that weak after all, I realized as the gray tom tackled Darkstripe powerfully and had him pinned down. Now I felt safe and I could deliver a bite to Clawface (I couldn't say death bite, because I knew he still wouldn't die after that). I turned my head only to be smacked in the face with a paw. How stupid of me, getting distracted and turning my head to other places during a battle. Clawface launched a strong kick toward my belly, but I quickly leaped up to dodge it. Bad mistake. Now Clawface was free, and if I didn't jump up, maybe his kick would've hit, but I could've kept him pinned. So I had to do it all over again, huh? How irritating.

"What is wrong with you?" I shrieked, anger consuming my voice like a fire eating up the forest would do so. The two evil toms just flashed a murderous smile, and my fur bristled mutinously. I sprang into the sky, side-tackled Clawface, and gave him a blow in the stomach, claws unsheathed. Blood flowed out of his stomach like a splash of a river full of blood. He lay broken on the forest floor, and I pinned him down furiously. "I… will… kill… you… all… over… again!" I lowered my neck to deliver the bite, but Ashfur stopped me by yowling, "No, Hollyleaf. He won't die. He'll just recover. Let's go." I turned my head; my eyes crazed, and sighed. "I'm sorry for losing control, Ashfur." Those two cats were traitors who betrayed the warrior code. I wanted to kill them so much, with my own claws and taste their bl— never mind. I shouldn't lose control, according to Ashfur. He said it would be useless to kill them anyways. I saw that Darkstripe was also lying on the ground, panting, with blood soaking his dark pelt, turning it into a bright scarlet color.

I just thought a lot about what I just saw, thought, and felt. I just said _those two cats were traitors who betrayed the warrior code_, right? It reminds me of when Yellowfang told me that I being defensive of the warrior code was exactly the problem. Come to think of it, even if I adore the code so much, I still disobeyed it several times. I even killed, breaking it within its core by then. No matter how much I tried to protect the code, how come I still break it? Why can't I seem to keep it? Ashfur one day had told me I was overly obsessed with the warrior code, and I shot back that it kept my life in order. But what he said next really caught onto my nerves. He had told me that I died because of the warrior code. He said I tried so hard to protect it, but ended up breaking it myself, and ultimately killed myself. I didn't know how to retort then. Now I just thought about all the blood I saw. It's not a pretty color cats like to see all the time. I hope I don't have to see blood in the Dark Forest again. But ah, that's impossible, right? I don't know how to answer lots of questions I have at the moment. I hope some day, I can find a way to answer them.

* * *

**Hmm, is Hollyleaf seeing what Yellowfang had meant? Whoa, Hollyleaf lost control. She's scary! I didn't want them to deal with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, because if I let Holly and Ash win them, it would be VERY unreal. So I decided to play with the insane Clawface and Darkstripe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Adios!!**

**~~Rainy**


	9. Chapter 9 Role to Play

**Oh my StarClan, sorrryyy!!! I haven't been in the mood in writing HP, but I knew I had to update some time. I had writer's block on this chapter, so it sucks balls. Please, please forgive me for making this all sucky! **

**Also, I _had _an idea of what Hollyleaf was gonna do, but when I began writing it, I FORGOT. *smacks forehead* How stupid of me! Well... please read and review this sucky chapter I spent so much time on!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Role to Play**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I raced toward the direction of the Starstream, panting and gasping for breath. Here was my plan. Wait, I didn't have a plan. What am I _doing_? I'm supposed to do anything but run toward the Starstream like a mouse-brained fool. But _something _made my legs move forward to that direction. I bumped into Bluestar, who mewed, "Ah, Hollyleaf. I have been waiting for you." I guess I just got my answer. Glaring at the former ThunderClan leader, I demanded, "Why did you control my legs and made me run to the Starstream?" I glanced at the sparkly stream lying ahead of Bluestar and I. The blue-gray she-cat blinked, and then meowed calmly, "Hollyleaf, you have a role to play in the Power of Three. You weren't born just to believe that you are the Power of Three, go insane, and then die." I rolled my eyes at the insulting sentence. But what did she mean by 'role to play'?

"Well then, what is it?" Bluestar stared into my green eyes with her own piercing blue pair. "You can lead them in StarClan, Hollyleaf." I cocked my head. "I'm not alive anymore," I pointed out. "I can't reincarnate like Cinderpelt did. I didn't do any great deed. And I can't just jump into the living world like I'm alive again." Bluestar looked at me like I was mouse-brained. I suppose I was, after she mewed, "And that is why I have brought you to the Starstream." Oops. Yeah, I was mouse- brained, I guess. Finally I knew why she brought me here and said all that. But I was uncertain if it was right or not. "But— Bluestar, seriously?" She nodded. I took a deep breath. "Very well. See you, Bluestar." The blue-gray she-cat dipped her head, and I charged toward the Starstream. I already told you what the Starstream does, right? It can let you enter the living world as an illusion to certain cats.

Swiftly, I sprang upward and yowled, "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw!" I splashed into the stream. My yowl echoed as my felt a cool breeze blow against me. A streak of bright light flashed, blinding my eyes, and I was in the small grassy bush where Jayfeather had told the other three, I mean "two", about my prophecy in. They were still there. I glanced at them and meowed, "Hello, Power of Three." I didn't know why the words poured out of my mouth like that, but it did. StarClan controlled me again. How nice.

"H-Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Dovepaw glanced up at me with bright green, admiring eyes. So did Ivypaw. Jayfeather stared at me with his blind blue eyes. Lionblaze gawked at me with a look of surprise. Typical Lionblaze. I nodded and mewed, "I see you have all figured out what you should do. Visit the Moonpool. The ancestors of StarClan will tell you what to do." Jayfeather shook his head and meowed, "But _Hollyleaf_, _you _can just tell us!" It was my turn to shake my head (forced by StarClan). "No, Jayfeather," I meowed. "I cannot spill the secrets to you, even if I am your sister and is of StarClan." Freaky me in StarClan form.

My brothers stared at me, and Whitewing's litter did the same. "However, I still have a role to play in the Power of Three," my eyes darkened. I don't know what I myself was saying. StarClan was doing something to me for sure. Role to play… what could that have meant? Still, I kept staring at the Power of Three. Lionblaze was gawking as he stuttered, "R-really, Hollyleaf? T-that's great!" Ivypaw beamed and meowed, "Cool! So, what are we supposed to do?"

Plain words slipped out of my mouth. "Look for the evil within the Clans," I instructed. "You can find it, I guarantee…" My voice trailed off and I faded away from them. What was happening anyways? StarClan got a pretty good hold of me, for they are _always _controlling me. But I guess I was pretty glad. StarClan made me say that I still had a role to play in the prophecy. That made me happy— what could be better? I'm still part of the Power of Three— in a way— and I was happy. I padded back to the nursery, but not before checking to see if Bluestar was there. Nope, she wasn't. I didn't mind.

Finally I reached the vast nursery. A small, fluffy silver shape padded to me on frail, little light brown paws. "Hollyleaf!" Larkkit grinned widely at me. I gave him a hasty lick as he mewled, "I've made friends with Mosskit! He's showing me these really cool things medicine cats do!" His bright, starry-yellow eyes glimmered joyfully. I smiled. What a sweet little kit. "Great," I purred. "Want to play with him now?" Laughing a twinkly laugh, Larkkit exclaimed, "I want to! But I promised Drainkit I'd listen to his stories when he first came to StarClan!" I grinned; this kit was definitely the star for making friends.

"Sure," I coed softly. "I'm willing to hear his stories, too. Let's go." We both approached a RiverClan queen, Greenflower, and three kits. All were beautiful kits— one, a stormy-gray tom with long, sweeping fur, a plumy tail, and shimmering misty-blue eyes; two, a short-haired light brown tabby she-kit with darker fuzzy stripes aligning her back and white outlining her hazy green gaze and a darker brown tail-tip; and lastly, a bright ginger tom-kit with dark ginger speckles across his pelt, dark, forest-green eyes, and a pale-grayish-white chest. Those three _really _look like that, seriously. They were _beautiful_! I knew the gray tom was Drainkit. Larkkit whispered to me happily, "The light brown cat is Hivekit. The ginger cat is Specklekit." I nodded. All the kits had special names fitting with their coloring.

Hivekit smiled and meowed, "Are you here to listen to Drainkit's boring stories?" I purred as the dark gray kit shot the she-kit an offended glare. "Yes, we are," I replied. "It must be very interesting." The ginger tom-kit deep green eyes shone as he scoffed, "Yeah, right! Hivekit fell asleep once when Drainkit told those stories!" Drainkit sniffed angrily and retorted, "No! That was because she was too tired from playing!" The she-kit rolled her white-outlined green eyes and meowed, "Your stories are just too boring." The kits continued to bicker on, and Larkkit gave me a somewhat confused look. I had to purr.

Maybe being a queen isn't bad. I got a role in StarClan now. But there are many things I'm not sure of. Roles. Do I still have a role to play in the prophecy? I hope so.

**

* * *

**

Yahoo! Hollyleaf has a role?

To be honest, I had more fun writing the kit part. Larkkit is so sweet! I also had fun describing Drainkit, Hivekit, and Specklekit. x3 Their colorings are so cool, eh?! xD I also like the name Hivekit and Drainkit. I spent some time on thinking of Hivekit's name! Drainkit's name just came out of my brain. And Specklekit... well, HE HAS SPECKLES!

Anyways, I hope you liked this sucking chapter. Review please!

~~Rainy


	10. Chapter 10 Answered Questions

**YESS! A problem was fixed, and this would've came up earlier if only Fanfiction didn't have problems! Enjoy! Dreams... shadows... answers. :) ALL IN HERE!!!**

**~~Rainy**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**DARK FOREST**_

**Answered Questions**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I used to think it was disgusting to be with Ashfur, or anything else, right? But right now, I guess he's my best friend in this horrible forest. How come? When he was alive, he was bitter and annoying, and not to say mouse-brained. In the Dark Forest, he was exceptionally nice. I know why; he thinks me like he had thought Squirrelflight was to him. He wanted me to be his mate, but would I accept? I know he's afraid to be rejected all over again. But there's no Brambleclaw in the Dark Forest. Maybe I can become mates with him, but what would that do? It was sort of a sick idea— why did Ashfur have to think the wrong way about every single she-cat? "You know, Hollyleaf," he began this sunrise. "I'm glad we get to be here together…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on my face. I quickly twisted my expression into a forced smile. "Yeah. Thanks to you, I've survived."

We hunted silently after that, and then went for another drink by the pool we had previously gone to so many times for water. That disgusting water tasted fine to me now. I was getting used to bad food and water, but it was good enough. It turns out that the Shadow Pool, where Ashfur had planned to bring me before we were attacked by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, we where you enter cats' dreams. No wonder. Tigerstar loved messing with dreams, obviously… As I placed my mouse on the pile, I mewed, "Ashfur, can we go to the Shadow Pool again?" Ashfur cocked his head and glanced at me with curiosity shining in his eyes. Quickly, I explained, "I want to visit my siblings. And we didn't get to go last time." Reluctantly, he nodded and stood after finishing his mouse. "Let's go." I swiftly swallowed my mouse and pigeon and followed him.

Finally, we reached the dark pool. I was glad because this time, we met no Tigerstar or Hawkfrost. Softly, Ashfur instructed me to take a sip of the water and think deeply about the cat I want to visit. I followed the instructions and thought hard, _Jayfeather, Jayfeather, Jayfeather, Jayfeather… _Suddenly my chest was ten times lighter, and I felt as if I was floating through the bare, crispy air. This felt very good… A gray tabby tom appeared in front of my eyes. We were still in the Dark Forest, but Jayfeather was standing there… My eyes gleamed as I called out the familiar name. "Jayfeather!" Jayfeather whipped around to face me, staring at me with wild blue eyes.

"Hollyleaf," he breathed out breathlessly. Shock had gotten a good hold of him. Suddenly he burst out, "Hollyleaf, what are you _doing_?" I backed away as confusion dawned upon me. My chest felt heavy. "Why, Jayfeather? Why aren't you glad to see me?" I whispered softly, barely loud enough for any normal cat to hear. But Jayfeather was blind (although not in his dreams), making his hearing better. My brother replied quietly, "StarClan sent you to the Dark Forest, did they? Is this why this dream takes place in a dead forest?" I tried to calm him, I really did. I pressed against him, but my brother pulled away, his breaths quick and shallow. "It's okay. I am fine in the forest. I came to visit you—"

"That's not the point!" Jayfeather snapped. "You're in the Dark Forest! Why are you visiting me?" I backed off, eyes widening in fear. "Aren't you glad I'm visiting you?" He sighed, his eyes glowing sadly. "Sorry, Hollyleaf. But I just can't believe StarClan sent you to… this… _this _horrible place…!" I shared his sorrow, but I told him, "I'm sorry this dream is shadowed… But I miss you and Lionblaze so much. Yellowfang told me that I would have to fulfill a prophecy: _The holly leaves will push away the darkness of the ash. _What do you think that means? Also, Yellowfang told me the warrior code wasn't anything. Had I been wrong about the code I was so loyal to and died for all along?" Jayfeather's sparkling blue eyes darkened as he spoke: "I don't mind this shadowed dream, Hollyleaf. But I know you need answers. All I can tell so far is that…" He trailed off, and he shuddered once.

His body quivered as he asked, "Hollyleaf… is Ashfur with you?" I blinked and answered the question simply, "Yes." Jayfeather was silent. I wanted to know why, but I felt as if I wouldn't get an answer anyway. He shook his head and yelled, "I don't think this is possible. Forget it." I shrugged, and then continued: "What about the code?" He gave me a lick on my right ear. "Yellowfang is right," he told me. "The warrior code isn't everything. You have to understand." Then, I didn't know how it happened, but everything faded away. The dream ended, and I was back in the Dark Forest.

Some of my questions were answered, but curiosity still has me in its paws. _The holly leaves will push away the darkness of the ash. _I am uncertain about my surroundings now. What can I do to fulfill this prophecy? How does this all work? There are answered questions, but there are unanswered ones as well. I lay down by the Shadow Pool again to sleep, my green eyes darkening. When can I leave the Dark Forest? How did the prophecy involve Ashfur? I have no idea what to do. But I will keep moving on. I would survive in the Dark Forest! I won't let Tigerstar or Hawkfrost make me back away anymore. I'm strong, and I'll make my way to StarClan.

The only wish I have now, however, is that by the time I enter StarClan, all of my questions will be answered. If only all the questions were _answered _questions, then maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time after all. I can only wish that my wish would come true now.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Well, it sure took a long time. **

**Anyways, REVIEWWWWW! Now that you have read this chapter, REVIEWWWW!!!**

**~~Rainy**


	11. Chapter 11 Commanding

**YAY! I'm back. lol. Sorry for the slow updates-- school was busy and I suppose I was kind of lazy. :S So. Blame it on me. Still, please read and review this chapter! HOLLY IS BACK IN STARCLAN!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**STARCLAN**_

**Commanding**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"HOLLYLEAF!" yelled Larkkit as he rolled systematically around the StarClan nursery. His back crushed the herbs I recognized from my old medicine cat training moons ago: thyme, juniper berries, and— _catmint_. "Stop it, Larkkit!" I hollered back, and pushed him (gently) away from the crushed herbs. _Oh, mouse dung! _I cursed Larkkit silently as I stared at the pile of crushed herbs in irritation. "These herbs are really precious!" I scolded him like a real queen would do (which was really weird for me). But the small fluffy kit just rolled his eyes. "Who cares! Hollyleaf, this is _StarClan_!" I backed off, feeling extremely foolish, because the kit was right. This was StarClan; why would I care? Larkkit grinned smugly, his huge starry eyes twinkling. "Anyways, Hollyleaf, I WANT MILK!" I shook my head in annoyance. This kit was getting really bossy, you know. I shouted back clearly, "YOU JUST HAD MILK FROM SILVERSTREAM FIVE HEARTBEATS AGO!"

Larkkit just looked away and mewed, "Hollyleaf, I want to go find Drainkit and play!" I rolled my eyes and gave in. Maybe I shouldn't have become a queen after all. The little kit was driving me insane with his constant, non-stopping requests. "Fine," I replied, and gave him a harsh lick on the head. He scowled and whined, "Ouch! Why did you do that, Hollyleaf?!" I just nipped his ear and grabbed him by the scruff and headed out to search for Drainkit, Hivekit, and Specklekit's queen, Greenflower. "Hi, Hollyleaf!" greeted the three kits immediately when they saw me.

Greenflower purred, "How's Larkkit been?" I narrowed my eyes at the bouncing kit beside me and answered, "Very mischievous." Greenflower purred again, and mewed, "When kits come to StarClan, they immediately reach points where they become too naughty. You'll have to live through that. After that certain period, Larkkit will be much better-behaved." I sighed in relief and replied gratefully, "Thanks, I needed that tip. Larkkit is driving me _crazy_!" I glared at Larkkit (jokily) and he just grinned back his sweet little kit grin. Then Larkkit yowled, "HOLLYLEAF!"

I yelled back, "WHAT?!" And he then ordered me, "Go get Mosskit for me and let him play with us!" Purring, Greenflower mewed, "I guess he has really become quite commanding." Drainkit complained in exasperation, "He's way too bossy now!" Greenflower nipped the long-furred tom-kit's ears and whirred. "You were just like that earlier, too, do not forget that." The small kit just shot Greenflower a glare. I laughed irresistably and mewed, "Hopefully Larkkit will stop acting like this soon…" Then I scrambled away to the nests to search for Snowfur, Mosskit's nursing mother in StarClan. Finally finding the beautiful white she-cat, I reported, "Larkkit orders me to get Mosskit and let him play with him and Drainkit." Snowfur purred softly, and dipped her head. She soothed Mosskit with experience, "Mosskit! Drainkit and Larkkit want to play with you!" Mosskit's eyes glimmered with joy. Then he asked thoughtfully, "What about Lightkit? She'll want to play, too!" The light ginger she-kit beside him nodded eagerly. Mosskit was so thoughtful! If only Larkkit was like him. I frowned in frustration. Why did Larkkit just suddenly become so bossy these days?

As if reading my mind, Snowfur purred kindly, "I see the kit is going through a commanding period." I felt a prickle go across my spine. It felt good and familiar, for I always felt so when Jayfeather seemingly read my mind when I was alive. _Alive. _The word echoed in my head. I swiftly paid attention to reality again and inquired curiously, "A commanding period? What's that?"

"Most kits go through this period as they grow," the white queen explained. "Apparently, Larkkit is going through this period as he grows in StarClan. Well, at least, growing in the mind." Looking thoughtful, she slowly waved her tail around the air, and my green gaze followed it. We continued to tread through the nursery and finally reached my and Greenflower's nests. Larkkit was jumping up and down and was yelling, "HOLLYLEAF! YOU'RE BACK! I WANT TO TRY EATING MICE! HUNT FOR ME!" His eyes were gleaming like real stars in a pleading way, and I couldn't help but sigh.

Grumbling, I flicked my tail. "All right, all right. I'll hunt for you. Meanwhile, you play with Mosskit and Lightkit, and _don't be bossy!_" I added a hiss to the last words, threatening him. Larkkit took no notice and simply turned to face the kits and began organizing a game. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What a kit he was becoming! I wasn't spoiling him, was I? Then, I turned around to face the other queens for a heartbeat and called out, "Can you take care of Larkkit for me for now? While I hunt?" Greenflower and Snowfur dipped their heads, and I gratefully lowered my head as well. And then I set off, racing deeper into the forests of StarClan hunting grounds. Stars glistened everywhere, and my own pitch black pelt was glittering with stars. I could still not get used to that. My ears twitched, and I could hear the rustles of mice scurrying over dried, fallen leaves and the movement of fat shrews stumbling through the thick stalks of grass.

My paws sprung to life. They clawed and grabbed mice from their hiding places. Somehow, my senses improved when I was in StarClan. I could _hear _every single movement in the forests at the moment, if I concentrated on conducting that. Finally, I was out of breath, and I caught three mice. It was easy to catch prey in StarClan— they were clumsier than a deaf cat and as easy to catch as catching a falling leaf with your paws— you just needed to get the hang of it. Carrying the three mice in my jaws, I trotted towards the nursery and wondering what was waiting for me now, for I was sure Larkkit had come up with another way to torment me (and quite successfully, too). When I dropped the mice in front of them onto the soft forest floor of the nursery, Larkkit yowled unnecessarily, for I was right in front of him.

"HOLLYLEAF!" I rolled my eyes and purred, "At your service, master." I sincerely hope that this "commanding period" thing would end _soon_. I needed that quite badly. I sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Aww. Larkkit's going through a "commanding period" thing XD**

**Sorry. I was bored. So I just kinda started writing this. Tehe.**

**Oh wells. I hope you liked it. Please review. And Mosskit plushies for all of you who review this chapter. XD**

**Note that Hollyleaf was pwned by Larkkit in the first paragraph! HAHA. I love that part! **

**Okay. I'm going to shut up now so you can review :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Yuck! Yuck! YUCK!

**Oh hey there guys. I'm bacccckkkk! XD Full of imagination and... all that. Thanks to Fading Echoes.(: But yeahh, and also because my friend sooybie begs me for a new chapter of this. So here you go! A chapter of Holly gagging about Ash. I'm sorry. That's all I can provide for now. It's kind of a lame filler chapter but... guess what?! HOLLYLEAF USES HER BRAIN A BIT! And Ashfur's cool-ish in this one. But I still dislike him. Oh wells. Hereeee you go! Oh and last warning: Holly screams a lot today.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**DARK FOREST**_

**Yuck! Yuck! YUCK!**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Okay, Ashfur is gross. Like, yuck. I know I'm trying to survive in the Dark Forest here, but Ashfur is crazy. Absolutely crazy. Every brush of his pelt against mine, every press of his muzzle, _everything_ disgusts me ultimately. _HE IS CRAZY. _Every moment I'm with him (which is most of the time), I'm gagging in irritation and wishing I can just go to sleep soon. Sometimes I even forget about my own fear for Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe, or even Brokenstar, because I'm too disgusted by Ashfur to care. Oh, seriously, he desperately needs to get a life.

While Ashfur instructed me in a training session to defending ourselves in case evil cats approached us again as if I were a helpless kit (which I was instantaneously intimidated by) he suddenly pressed against me and purred. "Good job. You're a good fighter."

Okay… When did he ever say that to Lionblaze when he mentored my brother? I quivered, sending a wave of spikes cutting through the inside of my spine. _Yuck! _I thought. To conceal my attempt of grooming my fur so his scent would wear off, I first delicately licked my paws and my chest, then worked on my pelt, in which stinky Ashfur-stench was smeared all over. If only Ashfur would stop being a corny, moony tomcat and work on surviving or supporting me into going to StarClan, where I belonged! And in StarClan, may my ancestors bless me not to end up with _him _as well. But I guess I'd still be stuck with him, because apparently, StarClan was known for their "kindness". Excluding me, of course. If StarClan was kind, I'd be a part of them instead of being stuck in this old dump with Ashfur. And I still don't know what Jayfeather was thinking. If only I had his mind-reading abilities. _Why _did Jayfeather ask about Ashfur?

_The holly leaves will push away the darkness of the ash. _Well, first off, I'm pretty sure _holly leaves _stands for me. How about the ash? I glanced at Ashfur.

Oh, mouse-dung. _Yuck! YUCK. YUCK! _I screeched inside my head. I wanted to scream out loud like a mentally distressed kit. So StarClan wanted me to like, push away the darkness of Ashfur? What the fox-dung? StarClan would be _absolutely mouse-brained _if they thought I would… fall in love with _Ashfur_! Definitely not Ashfur, just not Ashfur. No way. I rather fall in love with _Berrynose_! (Sorry Honeyfern.)

_Great StarClan, are you _serious_?!_ I groaned. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore, and I bawled angrily. "YUCK! GROSS. STARCLAN IS INSANE. NO WAY!" Ashfur's ears pricked and he stared at me with his dark eyes. His eyes were amused. And StarClan, THAT DID NOT MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER ABOUT MYSELF, OR THE MOUSE-BRAINED, ABSURD PROPHECY. So I stomped next to him as if he were a ShadowClan intruder, stuck my nose right in front of his, and yelped.

"YUCK! YUCK! YUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!" I screeched again and again. Then I turned around. Ashfur still seemed amused; I could feel his curious gaze prickling across my fur. I sighed in agony, suddenly feeling insane. Like one of those elders _Mousefur _told stories about. I was _not _one of those elders, who screamed and yelled for food and didn't exactly respect the warrior code, but I guess elders pass for that. Ashfur approached me, blinking, and I turned around to have my back facing him. My haunches were taut from embarrassment.

I actually appreciated Ashfur for shrugging after I turned away self-consciously. I didn't appreciate him asking "Why did you scream" though. I just huffed and replied, "Nothing. I just kind of… thought of something weird?" And then, I did not appreciate Ashfur again.

"And what would that be… that made you scream in my face?"

Groaning inwardly, I nipped his ear cheerfully, trying to be friendly. "I don't know. Something just kind of disgusted me, I guess. Hey, let's keep training." Thankfully, that seemingly distracted Ashfur (he obviously had a simple mind.) So we began to fight. I tried to recall the moves Brackenfur taught me, and I attempted to identify my own strengths to benefit that in battling, although I wasn't very confident that I'd be able to beat Tigerstar. But maybe I'd be able to knock down some of the dumber cats, like Darkstripe.

I slipped under Ashfur's soot-colored belly, and locked his hind legs with my paws, kicked at his belly, turned over, and pinned him down, my teeth at his throat. He was such an easy opponent; of course he was taking it easy on me. I didn't exactly like that. Scowling, I pounced off his twisting, struggling back and snarled at him. "Don't take it easy on me. Tigerstar wouldn't go easy on me!" My fur bristled as I said that. He didn't have to treat me like a helpless kit!

Suddenly a memory flashed through my head. Stalking Ashfur like prey, creeping up on him, his feeble attempts of fighting back, effortless blows aimed at him, the killing bite. Blood on my paws, I trembled, dipped my paws into water quickly, grooming my fur and licking off the blood, quivered, and pushed his lifeless body into the lake. I felt the urge to challenge him with that memory. "Remember," I smirked (feeling slightly guilty). "That I _killed _you. So I'm not some deaf newborn kit who you can only fake-wrestle with." Okay, I guess I went too far.

Rage flickered in Ashfur's eyes. Never in the Dark Forest had he been so furious with me before. Except for when we first encountered each other. But then he got all cheesy and stuff, which was icky. But I took my chance because I wanted to survive… and now I think I just blew it. Oh, thinking of those things just sent another shiver across my spine. _Yuck._

However, I regained consciousness in my current situation. Ashfur's fur bristled like the waves rippling in the lake, but fiercer. I sniffed in apology. "Uh… Sorry." _Fox dung. _I rolled my eyes as I felt Ashfur's sharp blue gaze rake upon my face. I guess he didn't really enjoy remembering being killed. Right. Who would? Guilt stabbed me and I could've sworn that my ears turn red.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, my jade-colored gaze darting from the dead grass to him. He sighed.

"Whatever. I won't take it easy on you then!" he tried to sound playful. He failed, but I was glad he sought for melting off the awkward moment. We continued to train and before I knew it he was at my throat. Then he unpinned me from the ground and smiled.

Brushing his pelt against mine, he smirked smugly, his eyes gleaming playfully. "Just got killed." And padded away briskly, leaving me confused and disgusted. _Yuck. _I groomed my pelt quietly as Ashfur slipped past a few dead oak, flicking his tail swiftly.


End file.
